The present invention relates to a tool handle and, more specifically, to an extension handle adapted for use with a number of different sizes of hex keys or similar tools.
Hex keys or wrenches are in wide use because of their positive engagement with the heads of their mating screws, which helps to ensure that the tool head does not slip off the screw head when torque is applied. Hex keys typically have a L-shape, with a short leg and a long leg, the end of each leg being adapted to mate with the complementarily-shaped recess in the head of a screw.
Because L-keys typically have a cross section that is the same size as the working end of the tool, they can be difficult to grasp. This problem is exacerbated if the working end of the long leg of the L-key is engaging the head of the screw, and torque is to be applied to the wrench by gripping the short leg.
As a result, extension handles or xe2x80x9ccheater barsxe2x80x9d have been developed that may be used in conjunction with a hex key to provide a larger, more comfortable gripping surface and, generally, a longer lever or moment arm for applying torque to the tool. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 1,172,656 to Yorgensen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,613 to Brooks, U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,028 to Dossie, U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,086 to Derwin, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,799 to Johnson et al.
While all the handles disclosed in these patents have been improvements over the improvised cheater bars that have been commonly used, such handles typically have not been usable with a wide array of tool sizes. Consequently, a user would need multiple extension handles for his set of wrenches. Alternatively, while the handle may accommodate a number of differently-sized L-keys, the configuration of the handle may be sufficiently complicated to make its manufacture difficult.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an extension handle that is useable with L-key wrenches, or similar tools, of multiple sizes.
It is a further option of the present invention to provide an extension handle that can be used with both the short leg or the long leg of the L-key.
It is a related object to provide an extension handle that permits the handle to be used with an L-key so as to create a T-handle.
It is a still further object to provide an extension handle that is simple to use, has few parts, and is easy to manufacture.
These objects, and others that will become apparent upon reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, are provided by a tool handle for receiving L-key wrenches of various sizes including an elongated axle member and first and second generally-cylindrical members, each cylindrical member having a central bore for receiving the elongated axle member. The first and second cylindrical members are mounted in end-to-end relationship on the axle member, and each cylindrical member is rotatable independently both with respect to the other cylindrical member and to the axle. Each of the first and second cylindrical members has an elongated slot along its length and a plurality of through bores of varying size spaced radially from the central bore and adapted to receive the shank portion of an L-key. First and second end caps are secured to the elongated axle, and both the first and second end caps have a slot therein corresponding in shape to the elongated slot on its adjacent cylindrical member. The end caps are rotatable with respect to the first and second cylindrical members so that the slots in the end caps can be selectively aligned with the slot and radially-spaced through bores in its adjacent cylindrical member, thus permitting an L-key to be received in the radially-spaced through bores of the adjacent generally cylindrical member, or in the slot on the adjacent generally cylindrical member to, in turn, permit the L-key to be received in one of the through bores on the other generally cylindrical member.